


U is for Unhappy

by Rinkafic



Series: Overs and Unders [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is convinced to take things up a notch when John confesses he isn't happy with things as they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Unhappy

“What’s the matter?” Evan asked, as he looked down beside him and saw John frowning at his tablet. He expected the answer to be something related to whatever his under was reading. 

“I... nothing.” John turned his head slightly away and down. 

Sighing once again at the necessity to pull the problem from John, Evan dropped a hand on top of his head and tugged back until John was looking at him, upside down. “Out with it. Words, John, gimmee words.”

John jerked his head away and slumped over, wrapping his arms around his knees. This was new, he hadn’t ever physically drawn away from Evan like that before. Nor had he refused to speak, as he was doing. Should he push it? After a rocky first few days, they had settled into a comfortable pattern. They’d been making good progress over the past couple of weeks, without any big incidents; there had been no tantrums or button pushing or further testing of boundaries from John. Deciding that a little pressure couldn’t hurt, Evan reached over and tapped the back of John’s head. “John. Talk. I can’t help unless you tell me what’s bothering you.” Something was obviously troubling him. Pulling a page from Heightmeyer’s playbook, Evan prompted, “Finish the sentence, John. I Feel...”

Interrupting, Chuck appeared at the door of Evan’s office holding a datapad. The sight of Evan hunched over behind his desk talking to John wasn’t unusual anymore. The tech tilted his head and waved the datapad silently, then held it out to Evan. Apparently whatever was on it was self explanatory. Evan nodded and waved at the corner of his desk. Chuck dropped the pad and ran.

“Unhappy,” John mumbled after Chuck left.

“Sad unhappy, depressed unhappy or dissatisfied unhappy?” 

John nodded. “Yeah, that... dissatisfied.” 

Okay. “With the food, your schedule or your therapy with Kate?” Might as well continue with the lists, at least John was answering him, even if he was avoiding Evan’s eye.

“No.”

“With the way I’ve been treating you?” John’s back stiffened. Ah, he was onto something there. 

“Not exactly,” John said slowly.

John had been sneaking a lot more touches recently, ‘accidentally’ brushing against Evan, curling up against him in bed, and barging into the bathroom when Evan was in there. Evan was seeing a growing pattern, John was trying to get physically closer, but of course he would never ask for what he wanted. “The way I haven’t been treating you, maybe?”

Bingo. John shifted so that he was completely facing away from Evan now, and he pressed his forehead to his knees. “Yeah,” John whispered miserably. 

“You want more, John?” Thus far they hadn’t done anything beyond cuddle together and watch movies. Evan’s touches had been limited to pats on the shoulder, or the stroke of a hand over John’s head or an occasional touch to his face. A few times, John had offered sex, but it seemed to Evan that it was not because John wanted it, but rather out of obligation, trying to do what an under typically did for their over. “Are you ready for more?” 

Evan waited while John huddled silently before he finally nodded. “Yes.”

“Turn around and come closer.” 

Slowly, John loosened up and uncurled. He scooted in then moved to his knees in front of Evan, still keeping his eyes averted, his chin pressed to his chest. “Hey, you’re allowed to ask me for stuff, John. Look at me.” Evan ruffled John’s hair. 

He looked up and he did indeed seem pretty miserable. “Ah, man. What can I do? Tell me something you like, John.” Panic replaced the unhappy look in John’s eyes. He’d been so thoroughly conditioned by Maybourne’s abuse that he couldn’t even voice the simplest of wants or needs. 

“Okay, okay. Too much at once, huh?” John nodded at the question. Evan glanced at his watch. It was a little early, but he could knock off for the day and make up the time another day. Weir and surprisingly Sumner were being very supportive as Evan worked with John to get him comfortable in the city and with serving as Evan’s under. “Let’s go home. We’ll work something out. Gimmee a minute to shut everything down here. He reached for the datapad Chuck had left for him and glanced over the screen. It was the Daedalus crew and cargo manifests to be reviewed. Nothing that couldn’t wait. 

John was more silent than usual as they walked through the corridors. He fell a step behind Evan, and Evan let him do what he wanted, rather than forcing him to walk beside him the way he usually did. How far did he take this? What the hell did he do with John when he got him home? Crap. He’d been avoiding taking this thing to the next level. He didn’t want to add anymore onto John’s considerable emotional and sexual baggage.

When they got inside the door, John walked past him and went to look out over the balcony. “I...” he took a deep breath and turned to look at Evan. Haltingly he said, “I know I’m pretty screwed up. But I still get... I still want to... I’m still a person.” John cut the air with his hands and looked at Evan with a pleading expression.

“No one said you weren’t. I just didn’t want to push you into anything too quickly, John.” He beckoned with a waggle of his fingers and headed for the sofa. He pulled up one of his favorite playlists on his Ipod and set it on the table, music playing at a medium level. “Come over here.”

Sprawling on the end of the sofa, Evan patted the cushion beside him and John sat, his thigh pressed against Evan’s. Evan rubbed John’s denim-clad leg. “Tell me one thing. Just one place you like to be touched.”

“You first,” John replied, surprising Evan when John smirked at him. 

“Okay, that’s fair. I like having my nipples played with.” 

John nodded. “That’s a good spot, I like that.” Evan thought at first that John was just parroting him, but then John slid a hand up over his shirt and rubbed it across his chest. The motion seemed unconscious, Evan wasn’t sure that John was even aware he had done it. It gave Evan an idea of where to start. 

“Come closer,” Evan crooked a finger and John twisted towards him and leaned in. Using both hands, Evan reached for the top button of John’s plaid shirt and undid it slowly. He unbuttoned John’s whole shirt, and as he did so, John’s breath quickened. 

“You need a stop word. Pick something you’ll remember,” Evan said, brushing his fingers across John’s bare stomach and resting them there lightly as he waited for a response. 

John shook his head. “I’m your under, you can do... I don’t need one.”

They were not going to argue about that now. “Then I do. Please, John.” 

His under blinked at him. “Malibu,” he said tightly. Fodder for another conversation in the future, but not now.

He swept his left hand up and cupped around John’s right pec, pressing the palm against him. He expected John to pull back, but instead he leaned into the touch. Evan rubbed a circle with his hand, letting the palm lightly touch John’s nipple, which had tightened to a hard peak at the first contact. Breathing shallowly, John closed his eyes and held still as Evan continued to rub. He slid his hand over to do the same thing to John’s left side. 

Evan closed his fingers over the left nipple, rolling it and tugging lightly. Sighing, John moved in, shifting into the touch. He covered Evan’s hand with his own, holding it there, encouraging Evan to continue squeezing and rubbing him. 

Pushing John’s shirt aside with his other hand, Evan leaned over and closed his mouth over John’s other nipple, using his tongue to tease it to a firm peak, which he then began to suckle. John gasped and his hand came up to cup the back of Evan’s head, twining into his hair and pulling him closer. Very satisfied with John’s responses, Evan closed his eyes and continued to work his mouth over John’s chest, pulling his hand away and giving the other nipple equal attention.

After a while, John dug his other hand into Evan’s hair, holding him but not forcing him to move. Evan pulled away from John’s nipple, which had to be super sensitized by the continued suckling. He ran a hand up, kneading John’s pec and rubbing as he started to lick and suck his way up to John’s throat. Aware of John’s grip on his hair, Evan was using it as a gauge, if John tensed up, he would go back to where he had been. But John sighed as Evan suckled on his throat near his Adam’s apple, pulling Evan closer. He didn’t stay in any one spot too long, he moved up, working his way over John’s jaw, running his tongue over the day’s stubble there as he nipped lightly. All the while, he kept massaging his hand over John’s chest. 

Evan pulled back and searched John’s face, making sure he was still with him. John returned the smile Evan flashed at him. “Okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. All good.”

“Can I kiss you?” Evan asked, moving up until John’s breath was hot on his lips. 

In answer, John nodded and drew Evan closer. Being honest with himself, Evan wasn’t quite sure who was kissing whom at that point. It felt right, though. His under’s mouth was warm and welcoming and Evan threw himself into the kiss. It was definitely John that added tongues into the proceedings. Evan slid one hand around under his shirt to John’s back, pulling him closer. 

John broke off the kiss and drew away. “I saw... I know you have a... can I touch you?” John asked sighing lightly in frustration, letting go of Evan’s hair and pressing a hand over Evan’s chest, where he wore a steel bar through his nipple, remembrance of an old lover. 

“Of course. I’d like it if you touched me.” Evan smiled as John grinned and started undoing the buttons of his black shirt. Finally given the go-ahead to touch him in a non-platonic manner. Evan shrugged out of the uniform shirt. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head and tossed both aside, then leaned back against the sofa to let John do what he would. 

He ran his hands over Evan’s abs and then up to his pecs, palming him in the same way Evan had touched him earlier. John’s fingers went to the piercings, grazing over the steel. “Do these hurt?”

“Nope. Not anymore. They did at first. You can touch them. I’m pretty sensitive there.” 

John twirled the bar in his left nipple, pushing on it experimentally to move it back and forth. When Evan gasped lightly, John hesitated and started to pull away until Evan reached up and covered his hand and held him there. Encouraged, John continued exploring, touching and stroking his hands over Evan’s chest. But he kept returning to the steel bars, he seemed fascinated by the piercings. “Pull,” Evan whispered as John twirled the end again. 

Gently, John closed his fingers around both end of the rod and ever-so-lightly tugged upwards, Drawing Evan’s skin with it. Emboldened when Evan didn’t react negatively, John continued to tug and twist the piercing. Then he leaned in and touched his tongue to Evan’s nipple, sliding it over skin and steel, tasting. He closed his mouth over it, and continued to worry at the rod with his tongue, clacking it against his teeth audibly. Evan dug his fingers into John hair and bucked up, gasping and breathing heavily. 

He’d had the piercings done because he particularly liked the sensations that were currently coursing over and through him. He tightened his arm around John’s back and scratched his nails into John’s scalp. “Yeah, that’s good. Keep doing that,” he whispered hoarsely. 

John lifted his head and shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position on the sofa. Pushing John back, Evan moved, getting his leg up. Moving where Evan nudged him, John climbed over his thigh and Evan was able to stretch out on his back, with John straddling his waist. Surprised at the sudden change in positions, John stared down at Evan with wide eyes, resting his hands flat on Evan’s pecs. 

“I can direct from down here, you’re fine. Go back to what you were doing.”

With a nervous grin, John bent his head and took Evan’s other nipple in his mouth and resumed teasing and suckling it. Evan kept one hand at John’s hip, while he lightly stroked up and over his back with the other. He tried to ignore the scars his fingertips encountered, forcing his concentration to what John was doing now instead.

What John had begun to do was gyrate against Evan’s groin. Uncertain if John was aware he was doing so, Evan chose not to draw his attention to it. John lifted off his nipple and began kissing his collarbone. He nibbled his way up over Evan’s shoulder, his hands now moving more freely over Evan’s chest and belly. He caught Evan’s earlobe between his teeth and sucked, his breath hot on Evan’s ear, which made Evan buck up hard against John, both hands going to John’s hips and pressing him down and shifting him so that they were more intimately pressed together. The shift drew John’s attention to what he had been doing and he suddenly froze.

“You’re fine. Feels good,” Evan said, rubbing a hand up and down John’s arm before returning it to his hip and giving him a little push-pull to urge him to resume his earlier motions. 

“But...” John reached for the top button of Evan’s BDUs. 

He caught John’s hands and stopped him. “This is good. This is plenty for tonight, keep on as you were.”

“You don’t want more?” John looked confused.

“I want you to keep moving like you were,” Evan told him firmly. He had already learned over the past weeks that when John was confused like this, when he had that particular look on his face, he needed to be ordered to make the look go away. 

Evan reached up and grasped John’s shoulders, pulling him down. “Kiss me again, the way you did before.”

Resting his hands on Evan’s shoulders, John leaned in and pressed their lips together. When Evan opened his mouth, John swept his tongue in. Soon enough, he was kissing Evan fully and had begun to rub against him again. 

Evan released his shoulders and slipped his arms around John, pulling him close guiding him as John began to thrust more quickly. “Yeah, that’s it. Just like that,” Evan gasped. He was going to come in his pants pretty soon, but he didn’t care. He was more concerned that John got off, that John came and felt comfortable with all the touching they were doing. 

He was watching John’s face, his eyes were closed and there was sexual tension there. John has his jaw clenched as he panted through his nose. Waiting for it, Evan saw the changes in his face when John was getting close. His eyes opened and he looked down at Evan in a panic. Evan had anticipated that along with all of Maybourne’s other training, John had likely been conditioned against any kind of sexual release. “I want to watch you come,” Evan told him. “Come for me, John.” 

When he did, he was quiet about it. He let out a few strangled gasps and then went still against Evan, who had come in the midst of watching John’s release. Evan slid his hands up to John’s shoulders and pulled him down, clasping his head and pulling his face into the crook of his neck as John breathed heavily. John fumbled a hand up to press flat against Evan’s neck as Evan held him. 

“That was... that was wow, John.”

“I did okay?” John asked in a very small and uncertain voice.

Evan turned his head and kissed John’s forehead. “You did better than okay. That was kinda hot.”

Pressing closer, John kissed Evan’s throat. That pleased Evan, a lot. He wanted John to feel comfortable enough with him to do stuff like that. He fluffed John’s hair and then rubbed his scalp. “You feeling better?” He quickly amended the question to, “How do you feel?” 

It took a minute for John to answer, Evan could sense him thinking it over. He shifted and pressed against Evan, cuddling closer. “I feel...” he kissed Evan’s throat again and this time, Evan could feel him smile against his skin. “I feel...” 

“Still unhappy?”

“Nope. Not unhappy.” 

Evan could work with that. It was enough for one day. He closed his eyes and held his under and decided that it had been a very good day. “I’m good with that, John. Let’s have a nap before we go grab some sandwiches.”

 

The End


End file.
